Side-view LED package structures are used in backlight modules of display devices. For such a display device, the side-view LED package structure is positioned at a side of the light guide plate to provide light which is parallel to the light guide plate. However, the display device may have a large size due to the side-view LED package structure.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.